Talk:Doctor Albert W. Wily
Interview Can the 'recent interview' that reveals Dr. Wily to be integrated into the virus please be linked, sited, or at least dated? (Presumably with Inafune, but it should be specified.) --204.38.206.179 March 15, 2009 :Already done. --''Quick'' (u•t) 21:51, June 19, 2011 (UTC) The doctors past In many sources, such as the Rockman Battle & Fighters manual and database, and the Rockman & Forte SFC manual, the university Light and Wily attended together is called (roghly) the , and they participated in the "LIT Manual Design Contest", LIT being said to stand for "Lobert Institute of Technology" in some Japanese sites, including the Japanese Wikipedia. Someone knows one instance the full name of LIT is used in a official source, and if they are indeed the same? --''Quick'' (u•t) 21:51, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Mega Man: Battle Network appearence In the first episode, I noticed that the old man who was apparently in control of the heat guy looks exactly like Dr. Wily! Could this be possible??? Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) 00:08, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :That's Lord Wily. Tadashi Hikari is the doctor light of that conuity but he only appeared in the anime in beast which was not dubbed. He's lan's grandfather. This is also fairly old news... the show had been over for a while now. Especially the dub which ended early... --Kore wa shomeidesu. 05:52, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Did he want to create AI? I remember reading about how his wanting to create robots in the exe franchise was actually a contrast to the classic series where he wanted to create AIs. Is this true? --Kore wa shomeidesu. 05:50, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Middle initial This article has a few references to where 'Albert' is mentioned, but would anyone know the exact sources which give him the middle initial of W? Also wondering if we're ever given a hint of the meaning. +Y 03:07, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Many sources give the "W.", like the Mega Man & Bass database and some manuals (Rockman & Forte, Mega Man 8, Rockman Mega World, Rockman Battle & Fighters, ...), but its meaning was never given. --''Quick'' (u•t) 15:31, April 16, 2014 (UTC) OBE On Wikipedia, it's written that he has an OBE. Is that true?--Mike Gilbert 11:51, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :What is an OBE? I can't find any meaning that would be used in the context of "Albert W. Wily, OBE, Ph.D." It's probably just some random vandalism. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 20:10, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::It stands for either out of body experience or Order of the British Empire.--Mike Gilbert 20:32, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :::I know, and as I said, neither of those fit the context. There are also several other meanings, none of which fit either. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 20:36, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah. Unless he's actually British, I don't see how that could work.--Mike Gilbert 20:41, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::There's also the issue of that meaning NOT being a title. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 20:56, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Comic exchange. I'm thinking we should pass the personality traits found in the comics to his counterpart's article. It's already made, right?--Mike Gilbert 14:28, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :What does everyone else think?--Observer Supreme 00:03, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Why Dr. Wily was not in prison after MM2? Why Dr. Wily was not in prison after MM2? In the ending of MM2, it's unknown what happened to Dr. Wily. It seems that Mega man just left the Wily castle. I didn't find any information about this. Hyahuahu (talk) 04:54, September 30, 2019 (UTC) :It's unknown. Personally, I think Mega Man believed Wily's excuse like Mega Man Powered Up (and the Rockman 2 manga, where he promises he will never create a combat robot again, only things useful for the world, and allows Mega Man to destroy the Wily Castle), and to prove he actually means it, Wily went to work alongside Dr. Light, leading to them creating Gamma. :As for going to jail, in Hitoshi Ariga's manga and the Archie Comics, Wily escaped after the MM2 events, but was eventually captured. In Ariga's manga he was sent to a high security prison, while in the Archie Comics he had a trial but used Ra Moon as an excuse to avoid going to jail. --''Quick'' (u•t) 14:29, September 30, 2019 (UTC) Mega man may believe Dr. Wily's excuse. I wonder why and how people and Dr. Light will forgive him. Compensate with money...? not quite acceptable...maybe Dr. Wily made a perfect show, but without a good reason ...wait... maybe the court said he must work for the goodness to compensate for what he did instead of money... anyway, like what you said, many possibilities.Hyahuahu (talk) 15:15, September 30, 2019 (UTC) Oh...wait, then why Dr.Wily is not caught after MM1? Did Mega man just let him go like MM2? The society is so kind...Hyahuahu (talk) 13:36, November 12, 2019 (UTC)